Just a Nakama
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Lucy was so tired of Gray protecting her and saying his famous line: "Lucy's our nakama. I won't hand her over even if die." All that Gray could ever think of her is a nakama. Doesn't he even see her as a friend? Mirajane, help! Gray and Lucy GraCy GraLu


Lucy was in her room thinking about her teammate, Gray. Gray's been acting like she wasn't his friend. All that he could think of Lucy was a new teammate. Well, Lucy had it. She was so tired of Gray protecting her and saying his famous line: "_Lucy's our nakama. I won't hand her over even if die_."or something like that. Every time they went on a mission, he would always bring that crap. Lucy was getting tired of it. That was why she decided to do a test to really know what Gray's relationship with her was. But first, she needed the help of Mirajane. So, she went to the guild and looked for Mirajane. Questions were dancing around her head while she went to the guild.

'_Doesn't he even see me as a friend? We've known each other for so long. I mean, he sees Natsu as a friend even though they fight with each other frequently. Why can't he even consider me a friend? Argh! This is so frustrating.' _Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy was completely lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she was already at the guild sitting in front of Mirajane. It only occurred to her that she was in the guild when Mirajane asked her if she wants to eat something.

"Lucy, you want some food or drink?" Mirajane asked Lucy politely but there was no response. She tried to ask Lucy again but with the same results: no response. Mirajane got tired of talking to herself so; she started to reach out for Lucy's hand to bring her back to Earth because Lucy looked like she was in Lalaland. Once Mirajane's hand toppled over Lucy's hand, Lucy jumped away and grabbed her keys opening Leo the lion's door. Loki appeared and looked at Lucy confusingly. Then, a smile crept on his face.

"Lucy, I know that you miss me as much as I miss you but this is a not place for us to do couple stuff." Loki's smiled grew wider as he noticed that Lucy came back to Earth.

"Wah? What? Loki? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked bewildered.

"Okay. I'll repeat it for you, my princess. I said: Lucy, I know that you miss me as much as I miss you but this is a not place for us to do couple stuff. I love you too, Lucy."

"Huh? Whatever! Get back to the plane!"

Lucy closed the gate and got back to her seat. She suddenly noticed that everyone was looking at her as if she was kind of a freak. Luckily, Natsu just got back from his mission and started a ruckus. Then, everything was back to normal. Except that Mirajane was still looking at her intensely.

"Lucy, is everything all right?" Mirajane's voice was calm and sweet.

"I need your help." was all Lucy could say to her.

Then Lucy started to explain what was bothering her.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm going to find out what he really thinks about you."

"Thanks, Mirajane! You're the best!" With that said Lucy went off and headed for her house.

~FEW HOURS LATER (at the guild)~

Gray sat on one of the stools and asked for a strawberry shake. Mirajane gave him a smile and commenced on a making Gray's favorite shake. Mirajane moved faster than usual to ask Gray few questions about Lucy. When Mirajane finished making the shake, she quickly served it to Gray while wearing a huge smile on her face.

MIRAJANE'S PLAN A (INTERVIEW GRAY)

"Gray, I have a few questions that I need you to answer." Mirajane started off.

"Oh, about what?" Gray started sipping through his straw.

"About…. Lucy." Gray's eyes grew wider. Then, he started coughing. He decided not to drink his yummy strawberry shake first 'cause he might choke again.

"What about her?"

"What do you think about her?" Mirajane asked Gray.

"What kind of question is that?" Gray tried to laugh but noticed that Mirajane was looking dead serious about that question.

"Well, I… uh…. uhm…. I think… she is… I mean…" Gray couldn't even get a sentence right. Mirajane saw this and asked him an easier question.

"Do you think she's different from other girls?"

"I… think… uh… she's…. uhhmm…. she's really good at fighting?"

PLAN A= FAIL

'_So much for plan A. I guess I should move to plan B.'_ Mirajane thought to herself.

PLAN B (PRETEND TO BE LUCY)

Mirajane quickly got out of the counter, hid in the bathroom and transformed herself into Lucy. She went out of the bathroom while checking herself to make sure that she didn't forget to transform anything. Once she was positive that nothing was forgotten to be changed, she went to Gray and pretended to be Lucy. She sat on the stool acting all natural.

"Hi, Gray!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"What's it this time, Mirajane?" Gray looked at her angrily.

"Wah- How did you know?"

"Number 1: I just saw Lucy walking out of the guild looking pissed. Number 2: She doesn't really come to me and say 'Hi!' randomly."

"Oh…. Hehe… Bye!" Mirajane jumped out of the sit and changed back to herself.

PLAN B= Worse than plan A

'_Plan C! I need a plan C. Think, Mirajane. Think!' _Mirajane was pacing around the guild thinking of a better plan to help Lucy.

Lucy entered the guild looking cute and happy. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress which fitted her perfectly. A red ribbon was tied around her waist emphasizing her curves. The dress had a fluffy skirt and ended few inches above her knees. Her hair was done by Cancer. So, you could say that she looked pretty cute.

Everyone in the guild was looking at her and whispering things like 'Lucy looks pretty cute.' or 'Maybe she has a date.'

Gray noticed that there was a lot of noise so; he turned around to see what was making all the commotion. The first thing he saw was a very cute Lucy looking happily while walking towards the counter. Gray blushed and shivered due to the scene he just saw. He gulped and turned away from Lucy. Mirajane looked back and forth between Lucy and Gray. Then, a sudden idea crossed her mind. Plan C will now take action.

PLAN C (A surprise for Lucy and Gray)

Lucy sat on the stool few seats away from Gray which made things more awkward for both of them. Despite that fact, Lucy talked to Mirajane naturally. Suddenly, a tall guy with a spiky blonde hair entered the guild.

"Hibiki?" Lucy shouted loudly.

Hibiki just flashed a smile and walked towards Lucy while sparkling like a vampire. When he got in front of Lucy's stool, he knelt down, took Lucy's hand on his and TRIED to kiss her hand. But Gray stood in between them to stop Hibiki from kissing Lucy's hand. Lucy sat still and took in what was happening.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gray hissed.

"I should ask you the same thing, Gray. Can't you see I was going to ask this wonderful lady for a date?" Hibiki calmly said to Gray.

"A date?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes, Lucy. A date. So, what do you say?" Hibiki asked Lucy.

"I say that you can't take any of my nakamas on a date. I won't allow it." Gray glared at Hibiki.

Lucy heard the word 'nakama' and got pissed. So, without thinking she said 'yes' to Hibiki. Gray couldn't believe what he heard. He tried to stop Lucy and caged her in the stool. His hands were both placed on the counter. He looked at Lucy seriously.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gray sounded really irritated.

"I think I just got a date with Hibiki. Now, if you'll excuse me—" Lucy wasn't able to finish her sentence 'cause Gray was dragging her outside the guild. They went to the backside of the guild. Gray pushed Lucy to the wall and stood in front her. He fisted his hand trying not to hurt Lucy. But he couldn't control his self and punched the wall just few centimetres away from Lucy's head. Then, he lowered his face and placed his forehead on Lucy's shoulder breathing heavily.

"What the hell, Lucy? What's wrong with you?" Gray couldn't help himself and started shouting while bringing his face up to glare at Lucy which made Lucy more pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? I'm just you're "nakama", right? So, why even bother to choose who I want date?" Lucy emphasized on the word 'nakama.'

"Oh… That's bothering you. It's not like that Lucy… It's just that…" Gray's hand fell to his side and looked away from Lucy.

"Just what, Gray? Just what?" Lucy started sobbing and Gray started panicking.

"Well, as you can see… I… uh… Well… Uhmm… Damn it!" Gray cupped Lucy's face and kissed her on the lips while using his thumb to wipe the tears away from her face. Lucy's eyes grew wider but they soon started to close only feeling Gray's lips on hers. Gray's hands moved from her face to encircle her waist while Lucy's hands were around Gray's neck. Gray pushed Lucy harder to the wall wanting no space to come in between them. At first, the kiss was forceful and harsh but soon, it became passionate and slow. Gray never wanted to stop the kiss but he needed oxygen to breath so, he parted away from Lucy and regained his breath. He was still holding her in his arms not planning to let her go. Lucy, enjoying the warmth of Gray, looked at him worriedly.

"I…" Gray didn't know what to stay and just looked into her eyes.

"He just didn't know how to express his feelings properly. When he says 'Lucy is our nakama. I won't hand her over even if die.', he actually means: I care for Lucy. I won't let you touch her even if I die."

They let go of each other and looked around to see whose voice was that. The only living they saw was Hibiki wearing a smirk on his face. Gray glared at him and wrapped his hand around Lucy's waist protectively. Suddenly, Mirajane appeared with Reedus beside her.

"Thanks, Reedus!" Mirajane smiled at Reedus. Then, Hibiki was gone and was replaced by a puff of smoke.

"Wah-" was all Gray could say.

"I asked help from Reedus to make you two understand each other. So, continue. Pretend that were not here." Mirajane smiled at them.

"Mirajane… Reedus… Could you enter the guild, first?" Grays asked politely.

Mirajane and Reedus went inside the guild and were followed by Gray holding Lucy's hand. Once they were inside, everyone looked at them. Gray ignored the glances and quickly head to a table pulling Lucy with him. He jumped on it while looking at the members of Fairy Tail. Then, he offered Lucy a hand to stand with him on the table. Lucy looked at him puzzled but she still obliged.

"Guys, may I have your attention!" Gray shouted loudly. Everybody was looking at him intensely. Although he was nervous and the fact that he knew he was blushing deeply, he still continued with his actions.

"I, Gray Fullbuster, am deeply in love with Lucy Heartphilia."

Lucy started blushing but she still stood there looking at Gray. Then, Gray knelt down on the table like a prince and grabbed Lucy's hand. He looked at her with passion in his eyes.

"Lucy Heartphilia, will you go out me?"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and waited for Lucy's answer. Silence filled the guild.

"I… uh…" Lucy sat in front of Gray so, they were face to face. She nodded and lunged herself to gray making them stumble down on the floor while laughing. The guild was soon filled with joy and laughter. People were shouting and jumping up and down in the guild while Lucy and Gray were still on the floor. Lucy was on top of Gray hugging him while Gray was under her gazing at her passionately. Lucy kissed him on the cheek while whispering her 'I love you' to Gray.

PLAN C= SUCCESS!


End file.
